


Afternoon Coupling

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Office AU, Omegaverse, alpha akashi, omega furihata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: Furihata should have known that when his boss called him into his office in the middle of the afternoon that something was up. Granted, the act itself wasn’t unusual, he was the young alpha’s secretary after all. However, there was no meetings to schedule, no work papers to be filed, no plans to discuss. To be honest he was surprised Akashi was still here in the office.It wasn’t that the brunette omega was forced to stay, but it was his job. He refused to leave before Akashi, making sure the alpha didn’t keel over and die on him.  The omega even learned the art of coaxing the alpha home and out of the office for some rest. He’s still unsure exactly when and how he discovered that skill.Probably when you bonded with him you idiot.





	Afternoon Coupling

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK IN AKAFURI HELL GOODBYE WORLD.  
> I also realized this is the third freaking omegaverse fic I've written in a row. I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I need more AkaFuri fics.

 

Furihata should have known that when his boss called him into his office in the middle of the afternoon that something was up. Granted, the act itself wasn’t unusual, he was the young alpha’s secretary after all. However, there was no meetings to schedule, no work papers to be filed, no plans to discuss. To be honest he was surprised Akashi was still here in the office. The Akashi Corporation just finished a long, grueling but successful merger yesterday. All the necessary paperwork completed and finalized a few hours before. The young CEO had even given his employees a free half day. The executive floor of the building was pretty much clear except for Akashi. And if Akashi was still here, so was Furihata. 

It wasn’t that the brunette omega was forced to stay, but it was his job. He refused to leave before Akashi, making sure the alpha didn’t keel over and die on him. The man never knew when to stop. Furihata learned that early on and made sure that the red head always had nutritious meals. The omega even learned the art of coaxing the alpha home and out of the office for some rest. He’s still unsure exactly when and how he discovered that skill. 

_Probably when you bonded with him you idiot._

Furihata tsked at his inner voice. A soft pink hue coating his cheeks as he reminded himself of the fact that  _yes,_  he was the mate of  _the_  Akashi Seijuurou. They even bonded for the first time right behind the doors that Furihata was currently staring at. It had been a late night, Akashi swamped with documents upon documents regarding a public audit that one of their international subsidiaries was going through. Turns out that their auditors had picked up on some suspicious activity of senior management in the subsidiary. Furihata didn’t really get it, having only studied Business Management, not Accounting, but he had known it wasn’t good. Especially when he had been able to hear the alpha’s frustrated sighs and groans through the double oak doors at the time. And, to make matters worse, Furihata had forgotten one very important fact that night. 

His heat.

He was so busy helping his boss that he hadn’t noticed the heat symptoms hours prior, noting them as from stress and fatigue instead. It wasn’t until 1am when his heat hit full force (he usually got his heats in the middle of the night). He had been struggling to get up, trying to leave before his unmated, unbonded,  _alpha_  boss realized what was happening outside his office doors. However, the sound of said doors slamming open and the red head looking absolutely  _delicious_   ~~ _no stop it Kouki stop thinking about that_~~  made it hard for the omega to resist the instincts demanding he mated with the alpha in front of him _right that instant_. 

He was lucky that his sexual frustration and hard core crush wasn’t one sided. That night, he became the official mate of the Akashi CEO right on top of his boss’s expensive, smooth mahogany desk. Maybe not the most romantic first time mating session but definitely the best one in Furihata’s opinion. They’ve done it plenty of times in a more normal way, in a bed, in the shower, on the couch, in the kitchen, you name it. But nothing can compare to the emotions and experience he had the first time he was _fucked_  by Akashi Seijuurou.  _On the guy’s desk._

“Kouki, whatever it is that you are thinking of I suggest you do it in my office before I start getting impatient.”

The smooth velvety voice echoed throughout the brunette's mind as he heard his mate’s words, slightly muffled by the office doors. He sighed, knowing that the alpha was already starting to get antsy despite his own words due to the commanding tone in the statement. 

“Just say you’re impatient Sei...” mumbled Furihata as he stepped towards the doors, opening the right one and moving inside the spacious office. He gently closed the door behind him, the soft click echoing though out the room. Turning to finally make eye contact with his alpha, the brunette jolted as he felt the alpha’s ruby colored irises on him. They were slightly hazed over in arousal as they locked on to the wide and small brown colored pupils of Furihata. 

Furihata couldn’t help but shiver as he watched Akashi get up and start making, no  _stalking_ , his way over to him. As the strong smell of apple cinnamon washed over his senses, the omega released his own aroused pheromones. His eyes glossing over to match the aroused haze of his alpha. 

In just mere seconds the red head crossed the room to his omega, backing said omega up against the wooden doors behind him. His arms stretched out, his right hand pushing against the door, trapping the other, and his left went out to caress his lover’s right cheek, rubbing his thumb against the soft pink skin. Their scents mixed together, apple cinnamon and peach, as Akashi leaned down slightly to rub his nose against his mate’s neck.

“ _Kouki,_ ” sighed Akashi as he continued rubbing against the omega’s bond mark. Whatever tension he had left from the insane past weeks seemed to disperse from his body as he inhaled the sweet peachy scent. 

“Sei,” pouted Furihata. “I thought you said you were getting impatient.” 

A soft chuckle left the red head’s mouth as he moved away from the other’s neck. 

“Impatient to get you into the room.”

Akashi didn’t lose his smile as he watched the other’s pout form into a deeper one, the omega’s cheeks puffing out. He leaned forward, his left hand moving down to the other’s chin to tilt it up. 

“What would you like me to do Kouki?”

Furihata gulped as he gazed into the alpha’s teasing red orbs. 

“That’s not fair...”

“Hm? How am I suppose to give you what you want Kouki, if you don’t tell me?”

The brunette averted his gaze, breaking eye contact with the red head as he mumbled his request.

“What was that Kouki? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Kiss me.”

“As you wish,” smirked Akashi as he realigned Furihata’s face back to his and pushed his lips against the omega’s. When he felt the other’s mouth open and a gasp escape into his, he took advantage of the opportunity and entered his tongue into the brunette’s orifice. Hands gripped at the front of his suit jacket, pulling him forward. He followed the silent order, deepening the kiss as their tongues slid against each other, his right knee moving forward in between the omega’s legs.  

Furihata couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, muffled by his lover’s mouth. Saliva was already starting to drool down his chin as he tried to keep up with the appendage in his mouth. The red head’s tongue was currently rubbing against the roof of his mouth, which was one of the brunette’s sensitive spots. His grip on the other’s suit jacket moved up to the alpha’s broad shoulders, relinquishing their grip there instead. He rutted against the knee between his legs, rubbing his clothed bulge against the black fabric. His cock was already hard and wet, and his hole was already releasing slick that his boxers were soaking up. 

At that moment the omega knew that if he didn’t want to ruin yet another outfit, he needed to get his clothes off now. 

Breaking the kiss with a loud gasp, a string of spit connecting the two before Furihata broke it by turning his head. His body gave slight tremors as the red head moved to his neck, nipping along the bond mark (another sensitive spot). 

“S-Seijuu..oh..rou,” groaned out Furihata.

However, the alpha ignored his lover’s silent plea as he attacked the pale neck in vigor, sinking his elongated canines into the smooth skin. 

The action had Furihata keening, slick pooling pass his underwear and down his thigh. 

The scent of his mate’s lower half had Akashi groaning. He let go of the other’s neck, licking at the spot where he bit before letting go of his lover and moving down to a kneel position in front of the brunette. He could feel the omega’s questioning glance but he didn’t bother looking up. Swiftly, the red head unbuckled the other’s belt and unbuttoned and unzipped the black dress pants. He effortlessly pulled them down, ignoring the squeak from above him. Helping the other step out of the pants, the alpha pushed them out of the way before moving to eye at the sight of the dampening grey boxers in front of him. He nuzzled the small bulge in front of him, eyes flashing a darker hue than normal as he took in the scent of a sexually aroused omega.  _His_  sexually aroused omega. A small whimper above broke him from his daze. 

“Sei,  _please_.” 

The alpha smirked, moving his hands to the pale hips in front of him, gripping the edges of the boxers before pulling them down as well. He watched the omega’s erection bounce as he stepped out of the boxers. However, as he looked up to finally meet the gaze of his lover, Akashi found that Furihata had already removed his coffee colored button-down, leaving the omega entirely nude. 

“Beautiful,” breathed out Akashi as he eyed his mate from below, taking in the pink hue the other’s pale skin took when the omega was aroused. He watched as the other’s cheeks turned to a dark shade of red, the brown irises staring down in anticipation, begging the alpha to  _do something_. The alpha chuckled before locking in those eyes with his own, leaning forward to lick a strip from the base of the omega’s cock to the tip. 

Furihata shook in pleasure as he felt the other’s sinful tongue finally touch him. He leaned back, the doors behind him supporting his weight as he wrapped his hands into soft red strands. Gasps and small moans left his mouth as he felt his dick get fully enveloped by wet heat. He squirmed as the alpha’s tongue teased the head of penis, toying with his slit. His hips thrusted forward, trying to get deeper into his mate’s mouth. 

The brunette's thrusts didn’t stop, and only got faster. However, Akashi just opened his mouth even wider and hummed, sending pleasurable vibrations down Furihata’s cock. The omega closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of pleasure his lover was giving him. However, his time was cut short as his eyes immediately reopened, his hips stuttering to a stop and his body tensing up as it was intruded. He looked down, red orbs meeting his. 

Furihata watched as the alpha slowly slipped him out of his mouth, showing the view of the other’s right hand between his thighs. He whimpered as he saw the hand move, simultaneously feeling a slight movement inside of him. Putting the puzzle together in his head, the omega spread his legs a part slightly as his lover’s finger twisted inside of him. His head flew back, lightly hitting the wood behind him as a second finger entered him. His hands renewed their grip on Akashi’s head, moans exiting his mouth as the alpha teased his prostate (his ultimate sensitive spot). Slick gushed out of him and on to the other’s fingers, the excess seeping out of his hole and on to the alpha’s hand. 

Akashi slipped his fingers out of the loosened hole, ignoring the omega’s soft whine at his action. He stood up, looking directly into brown orbs as he brought his hand up to lick at the slick that coated it. The alpha felt his nostrils flare at the erotic sound like exited the omega’s mouth and the onslaught of omegan pheromones that pretty much demanded Akashi stop teasing and _take Furihata before the omega lost his god damn mind._

The young CEO couldn’t help but be glad he gave everyone a half day because there was no way anyone in this entire building would be able to not smell Furihata. Removing his suit jacket and loosening his black tie, Akashi moved forward and picked up his mate in a bridal carry. He smirked at the soft yelp made by the omega as he made it to his desk in record time, gently setting the naked brunette on top of it. 

Furihata was barely able to register what was happening in his sluggish mind. He almost missed the fact that Akashi had completely cleared off his desk, like he had _planned_  for something like this to happen. Before he could entertain that thought further, he was suddenly pushed down, his back meeting the cool polished mahogany. His legs were spread a part and his body moved closer to the edge of the desk, his hips hanging off of the side. 

“S-Seijuu-!”

The brunette’s voice was cut off as he felt a wet lapping sensation at his hole. He pushed himself on to his elbows, looking forward. His lover had a strong grip on each of his thighs, holding his lower body up as the red head suckled on his dripping hole. Furihata moaned as he felt the other’s tongue start to enter him, licking up the liquid that spilled from his body. However, his moment was short lived when Akashi moved his head to speak to him.

“Kouki.”

Furihata groaned in need, locking eyes once again with his mate.

“Hold your legs for me.” 

The omega nodded, not really caring what his alpha had in plan. As long as he got sated anything was fine. He stretched his arms forward, taking the place of Akashi’s hands on his thighs. In this position, his lower body was on full display to the red head.

“L-Like this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” purred out Akashi as he once again put his mouth on the other’s delicious hole, sucking the addicted fluid that came out. With his hands now free, he encircled the omega’s small cock with his left, stroking it. He simultaneously stuck his tongue and two of his right hand’s fingers inside the brunette’s body, striking the other’s prostate. The loud wail that followed nearly made  _him_  cum.

Furihata was going to die. His brain was in pleasure overload. It’s amazing he hasn’t came yet to be honest. That could be because Akashi keeps stopping at the very last minute. But the teasing was too much, he’s had enough. Letting go of his right thigh, Furihata clamped his hand around the alpha’s wrist, stalling the scissoring movement of the fingers inside of him. 

“P-Please...Sei...please.I can’t! No more. I need-”

“Ssh, Kouki. I know,” reassured Akashi as he removed himself from his lover’s body. He rapidly removed his tie, unbuttoning his maroon button-down and undoing his belt. Red locked with brown as the alpha unzipped his dress pants, his raging erection exposed. He moved back towards his mate, sliding the other closer to him so that brunette’s hips were completely off the desk. Supporting the brunette’s balance, Akashi maneuvered the other’s legs to his shoulders. He inched forward, rubbing his cock along the wet crack, coating it in Furihata’s slick. 

“Seijuurou, I swear to G-AH!” 

The omega’s complaint was cut off as a scream erupted from his mouth instead, his eyes wide in pleasure and his body spasmed as he came. Without warning, the alpha had  _slammed_ his cock into him. Right into his inner pleasure spot. Furihata gasped breathlessly as he clenched around the alpha’s erection inside him. His dick didn’t change it’s rigid state despite the fact that he just ejaculated. The cooling semen on his torso was proof to that. 

“Kouki.”

Furihata moaned at the deep husky voice, coated in arousal. 

 _“Move_.” 

And Akashi did, thrusting his hips back and forward. He set up a rough pace, the omega’s surprised orgasm driving his instincts out of control. His office filled with the noises of moans and gasps. However, it was the squelching and slapping of their bodies meeting together as one that was the most defining sound of them all. 

Furihata was in bliss. He could already feel the forming of his mate’s knot as it slightly stretched out his rim. Lifting himself up, the brunette removed his legs from the covered shoulders, letting them hang down on either side of the red head. He wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck, giving the other a deep kiss before dragging the other on top of him. 

The young CEO groaned as he met his lover in a passionate kiss, maneuvering himself on to the desk as he loomed over his mate. His rhythm barely faltered as he continued the intensity of their coupling. 

Wrapping his legs around the other’s waist, Furihata broke the kiss once again. He let out a loud moan as the engorged head of Akashi’s penis hit against his prostate. It was too much. He was going to cum. His body tightened in anticipation, feeling that the alpha’s knot had also fully formed and was mere seconds from lodging them together. 

“S-Sei! Bite me!” 

Akashi groaned. He moved his head to Furihata’s neck, rebiting the bond mark that he had gnawed at earlier, small droplets of blood filling his mouth. His thrusts got sloppy, as he felt the tight heat that he was encased in get tighter. He moved his head back to watch just in time as his mate came for the second time, more sperm adding to the mess on the omega’s torso. The red head gasped as he felt himself also get closer to completion, his knot coming close to catching on the omega’s outer rim. 

Furihata gasped as he came down from his second orgasm, feeling the other close as well. He wrapped all of his limbs around the alpha, nipping at the red head’s ear before speaking.

“I love you, Seijuurou.” 

The alpha’s hips stuttered as he came, his knot slipping inside Furihata’s hole and locking them together. Akashi groaned, his semen pumping inside of his mate. 

They laid there together, both catching their breaths and making themselves comfortable until Akashi’s knot deflated. 

“Kouki,” sighed Akashi as he kissed the brunette’s forehead, then his nose and his cheeks, and finally his lips. 

Furihata giggled at the affection. 

“Sei.” 

“I love you too, Kouki.”

The omega blushed at the declaration, opting for nuzzling his face into the other’s neck to show his feelings. He heard the other chuckle at his actions. A soft smile crossed his flushed features. 

“Hey Sei?”

“Hm?”

“Did you plan for this?” 

“I don’t know what you mean Kouki.”

But Furihata knew better. He saw the teasing look in his lover’s eyes as he looked at him admirably. The brunette sighed. Really, Akashi was too sly.

“Fine, but you better treat me to the best omelette rice for dinner.”

Akashi’s response was a curt laugh.

“Deal.” 

 


End file.
